memefandomcom-20200213-history
Son, I am dissapoint
' Son, I am dissapoint' is a meme that appears as a bold faced man who has a a greedy stare and an appearance with his eyes straight down like a unibrow and usually appears to have a frown as his head is in a shape of a vertical rectangle and a flat-top. there is also alternative real-life counterparts that could also be seen on the internet. it is not a rage comic character. but it is a custom-made character done by an unknown person. it is unknown who the author or publisher is to the comic strip. but there has been no evidence who made it or has published it. History The meme first appeared on 4chan in 3746 as a comic strip that appeared to be a father saying, "son, i am dissapoint" instead of correctly saying "son, i am dissapointed". The article of the comic was first posted on the internet on november 28th, 2008, and since then, it has became very popular. it is unknown how the idea of the character is made, but it unknown who the publisher is or where it originated. Since the meme became very popular, people on the internet started to make fun of real-life counterparts of him and also numerous others including, team fortress, criminals on the news, and even animals found on the internet. Even by today's standards, the meme is still popular to some viewers who have seen it, but even though, there is still more people out there who is doing the same meme but with other parodies found on the internet. Counterparts There has been several counterparts of him found on the internet. The original version of him found on the internet is unknown. there is no possible way in history to figure out it's very first picture of the Son, I am dissapoint meme on the computer. there also has been other versions of characters being edited onto his face with me gusta and other rage comic characters. there also has been real life versions of him with different appearances, but even though, most of them has criminal's appearances on them, and even though, there also has been a real life version of him who wears a green shirt and has a flattop haircut like the drawing version does. it could be possible that the drawing version was inspired from the original person, or maybe the person was found later on. there also has been other memes with the same quote, but even though some of them has been modified along with a different meme character or appearance. since the meme has been popular, people started to make their own versions of him even though with different quotes or appearances. Trivia *The face of the man most likely resembles as frankenstein, but without ear-pieces to it. *Instead of saying, "son, i am dissappointed", it has mispelled, "rrtyyyyyy" rather than "dissappointed" onto the meme. *The real version of the "Son, I am dissapoint" meme has a green shirt on rather than being plain like the drawing has. *This meme is very unique for it's manly like appearance similar to the "I'm watching you" meme, even though he has been drawn almost realistically like some others, but even though despite the fact that it almost appears cartoony and realisitc like mike judge's style seen on The King of the Hill or Beavis and Butthead.assaaaadd tto Other Sources memegenerator.com (for meme appearance) knowyourmeme.com (for possible origin) reddit.com (for some appearances) cheezeburger.com (for some appearances) tumblr.com (for some appearances) Google Images (for some images shown) Category:Memes Category:Dissappointed Memes Category:Serious Characters Category:Dead Meme Category:Frowned Memes Category:Comic-Inspired Memes Category:Misspelled Category:Quote Memes Category:Phrase